Nog
Lieutenant Junior Grade Nog kommt 2353 auf Ferenginar zur Welt. Später zieht er mit seinem Vater Rom nach Deep Space 9, die damals noch unter Cardassianischer Herrschaft Terok Nor heißt. Kindheit auf Deep Space 9 2369 Nog ist anfangs ein Kleinkrimineller, der klaut und für seinen Onkel Quark arbeitet. Als Nog von Odo bei einem Diebstahl erwischt wird, lässt Commander Benjamin Sisko ihn ins Gefängnis werfen. Er benutzt Nog als Druckmittel um Quark zum Bleiben zu bewegen. ( ). thumb|left|Jake spricht Nog auf dem Promenadendeck an Nog wird von Jake Sisko angesprochen, da er der einzige Junge im Alter von Jake ist. Dieser reagiert am Anfang aber abweisend und will mit ihm nichts zu tun haben. Schließlich verrät er ihm noch seinen Namen. Trotzdem freunden sich Jake und Nog schnell an. Nog hat garanische Boliten und sie spielen im Quarks damit einem bajoranischen Paar einen Streich, werden aber von Odo erwischt. Commander Sisko ist nicht begeistert über diese Freundschaft und will sie ebenso wie Quark unterbinden. Trotz des Umgangsverbot bleiben die beiden Freunde. Als Keiko O'Brien eine Schule eröffnet, wird Nog widerstrebend von seinem Vater dort hin gebracht. ( ) Nog ist kein begeisterter Schüler. Als er einen Aufsatz über Ethik abgeben soll behauptet er, ein Vulkanier habe ihm den Block im Quarks gestohlen. Er führt Jake als Zeugen an und dieser lügt für ihn. Als der Große Nagus Zek, erfährt, das Nog in eine Menschenschule geht, ist er darüber ganz und gar nicht erfreut. Also verbietet sein Vater Rom ihm den Schulbesuch. Darauf hin streitet sich Nog mit Jake, er behauptet, es mache ihm nichts aus nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen, denn es bringe ja sowieso keinen Profit. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Jake leidet unter Nogs Verhalten, doch bald finden sie wieder Gemeinsamkeiten und lachen miteinander. Jake bringt daraufhin Nog heimlich das Lesen bei. ( ) thumb|Der Lieblingsplatz auf dem Promenadendeck Als die junge Tetrachin der Paqu, Varis Sul, auf Deep Space 9 ist, verliebt sich Nog in sie. In ihrer Gegenwart beginnt er aber immer zu stottern. Nur wenn er mit ihr über Geschäfte spricht stottert er nicht. Er gibt ihr den Tipp, sich an die 9. Regel des Erwerbs zu halten, die besagt, dass Gelegenheit und Instinkt gleich Profit sind. Diese Aussage scheint Varis Sul in ihrem Problem wirklich weiter zu helfen. Gemeinsam mit Jake versucht er sie nun aufzuheitern. Er schleicht mit den Sicherheitstab aus Quarks Bar in Odos Büro und füllt dessen Eimer mit Haferbrei. Beim Stolpern schüttet er den Haferbrei über Jake und behauptet, es sei Odo. Nach dem ersten Schreck und der Erklärung von Nog, lachen die drei herzhaft über den Streich von Nog, werden aber von Odo erwischt. Als Strafe müssen sie das Büro von Odo reinigen. Nachdem die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen sind verlässt Varis Sul die Station wieder. Mehr als ein Kuss bleibt ihm von ihr aber nicht. ( ) Nog spielt mit Jake Karten, als er einen Streit zwischen seinem Vater und Quark mitbekommt, bei dem es um 5000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce geht. Nog sagt, er spürt den Profit von 3 - 4 Barren Latinum in der Ohrläppchen. Mit einer List nimmt er Quark die Packungen gratis ab und macht ein Tauschgeschäft um dem Captain eines lisipianischen Frachtschiffes, dessen Käufer abgesprungen ist. Zuerst will Nog kein Tauschgeschäft machen, aber schließlich lässt er sich von Jake überzeugen die 100 Gros selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen zu übernehmen. Doch die beiden haben keine Ahnung was sie mit den Schaftbolzen anfangen soll, auch Miles O'Brien kann ihnen nicht weiter helfen. So nehmen sie Kontakt zum vorherigen Besteller dieser Bolzen auf und wollen sie diesem verkaufen. Der bietet aber wiederum nur ein Tauschgeschäft an. Er will dem Noja-Konsortium, wie sich Nog und Jake nennen, Land dafür geben. Nog will kein Land, denn Land ist nur Dreck, er lässt sich aber doch noch von Jake überzeugen. Als die beiden mitbekommen, dass das Land von der bajoranischen Regierung gekauft werden soll, bieten sie es Quark für 5 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum an und verkaufen es an ihn. ( ) 2370 Beim Putschversuch des Kreises wird Nog mit dem Shuttle ''Ganges'' in die Hanolan-Kolonie evakuiert. Er verabschiedet sich von Jake. Er tröstet mit seiner Aussage: Hast du jemals gehört, dass zwei von so unterschiedlicher Rasse wie wir so gute Freude werden können? Wenn schon unserer Väter uns nicht auseinander bringen können, dann auch nicht so einen Evakuierung. Sie umarmen sich, dann scheucht Odo sie auseinander. ( ) Als das Volk der Skrreea auf die Station kommt erlaubt sich Nog einen Scherz mit einem der Skrreeajungen und besprüht ihm mit überriechender Flüssigkeit. Er wird von Odo erwischt und dann von Quark bei Odo abgeholt. Später beginnen die Skrreeajungen auf dem Promenadendeck Streit mit Nog. Er hat keine Chance gegen die Jungen, aber sein Onkel Quark rettet ihn. ( ) thumb|left|Nog beobachtet einen Jem`Hadar Nog hat große Schwierigkeiten, ein Wissenschaftsprojekt für die Schule fertig zu stellen und wird von Jake zu einem Forschungsprojekt im Gamma-Quadranten eingeladen, welches ihm helfen soll, sein Projekt dennoch fertig zu bekommen. Sie wollen die Vegetation eines Planeten erforschen. Commander Sisko, der dies als Urlaub mit seinem Sohn geplant hat, ist nicht begeistert, dass Nog mitkommt. Vorallem nicht, als dann auch noch Quark mitkommt. Abends am Lagerfeuer ärgert sich Nog über das schlechte Benehmen seines Onkels so sehr, dass er davon läuft. Jake folgt ihm. Als sie zurückkommen, sind Quark und Commander Sisko weg. Nog schlägt vor, auf das Shuttle zurück zu kehren, doch Jake will sie suchen gehen. Später beamen sie doch aufs Shuttle, dort löst Nog beinahe einen Warpkernbruch aus, als er Jake helfen will, den Antrieb zu starten. Als Chief O’Brien aufs Shuttle beamt, ist Nog überglücklich. Er freut sich auch so über die Rettung von Quark, dass er ihn umarmt. ( ) 2371 Nach seiner Ferengi-Errungenschaftszeremonie will Nog von Commander Sisko einen Lehrstelle erwerben. Sisko verspricht ihm darüber nachzudenken. Jake sagt seinem Vater, dass dies nur ein Scherz von Nog sei. Nog ist sauer, es ist ihm ernst mit seinem Vorhaben zur Sternenflotte zu gehen. Nog lässt nicht locker, er fragt immer wieder nach. Commander Sisko sagt ihm ganz klar, dass er bei Kandidaten für die Sternenflottenakademie nicht zuerst an seinen Name denke. Sein Ruf lässt zu wünschen übrig, die Leistungen in der Schule sind auch nicht gut. Auch Odo ist er schon oft aufgefallen. Doch der Commander will ihm einen Chance geben. Er beauftragt ihm mit einer Inventur auf Frachtrampe 12. Nog erledigt den Job innerhalb von fünf Stunden und findet sogar Dinge wieder, die bei der letzten Inventur nicht gefunden worden sind. Noch ist Commander Sisko nicht überzeugt, er will wissen warum Nog unbedingt zur Sternenflotte will. Widerwillig gibt Nog zu, dass er nicht enden will wie sein Vater. Dieser hat keine guten Ohren für das Geschäft, aber geschickte Hände und diese hat er geerbt. Nog möchte etwas Bedeutungsvolles aus seinem Leben machen. Sisko ist überzeugt, er wird das Empfehlungsschreiben schicken. ( ) thumb|Jake unterbricht Nog bei einer Shuttlesimulation Nog übt in der Holosuite ein Shuttlesimulation um sich auf den Stressreaktionstest vorzubereiten, er will zeigen, dass er ein guter Kadett sein will. Jake stört ihn dabei und veranlasst Nog das Programm zu beenden als er noch sitzt und er fällt auf den Boden. Von Miles O’Brien bekommt er Tipps zur Vorbereitung. Bei der richtigen Prüfung fällt Nog aber durch, jedoch nur, weil Quark die Holosuite manipuliert hat. Nachdem Commander Sisko über die Manipulation von Quark unterrichtet wurde kann Nog den Stressreaktonstest wiederholen und besteht ihn. Daraufhin bekommt er eine Kadettenuniform von seinem Vater Rom geschenkt, welche dieser bei Garak hat anfertigen lassen. ( ) 2372 thumb|left|Nog gibt falsche Auskunft Bevor Nog auf die Sternenflottenakademie geht verkauft er, ganz nach Ferengitradition, die Schätze seiner Jugend für das Startkapital in sein Leben. Viele von der Station sind gekommen. Jake verabschiedet sich von Nog auf dem Promenadendeck, sie sprechen über die viele Zeit, die sie hier verbracht haben. Von Miles O’Brien und Julian Bashir bekommt er als Abschiedgeschenk einen Reiseführer für die Erde mit allen Informationen, die er schon immer über die Erde und die Menschheit wissen wollte. Quark will ihn mit seinem neuen Shuttle zu Erde bringen, jedoch nicht aus Freudlichkeit, nein er schmuggelt. Zuerst ist Nog ärgerlich darüber, aber dann verlangt er 10 Prozent, weil er ja noch nicht vereidigt ist.Beim Anflug auf die Erde ist das Shuttle nicht mehr zu stoppen und Rom macht einen Notstopp. Die Drei wachen auf der Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts auf. Anhand der Informationen, die Nog im PADD über die Erde gelesen hat, erkennt er, dass sie eine Zeitreise gemacht haben und warum es Probleme mit dem Universalübersetzer gibt. Er ist es auch der während eines Verhörs einen Wachmann angreift und somit zu ihrer Rettung entscheidend beiträgt. ( ) Sternenflottenkarriere 2372 thumb|Das Logo der Sternenflottenakademie Nog ist auf der Akademie als Captain Sisko auf die Erde gerufen wird um die Sicherheit der Sternenflotte auf der Erde zu leiten. Sie treffen sich im Restaurats von Captain Siskos Vater und essen dort zu Abend. Jake fragt nach der Akademie. Nog meint, es ist wie eine Schule, viel Arbeit, viele Kurse und sonst auch viel zu tun. Er hat nur ein Problem es läuft nicht so gut. Er findet kaum Freunde, alle sind so unnahbar. Er möchte, um neue Freunde zu gewinnen in die Elitegruppe der Red Squad. Wenige Tage später spricht er mit Captain Sisko darüber. Er braucht eine Empfehlung eines ranghohen Offiziers um in diese Elitegruppe aufgenommen zu werden. Captain Sisko kennt diese Gruppe nicht, aber er will sehen was er tun kann. ( ) Nog wird zu Captain Sisko gerufen, dieser will Informationen über die Red Squad und vor allem will er Namen. Nog will sie ihm zuerst nicht geben, bis der Captain ihm klar macht, dass es ein Befehl und keinen Bitte ist. ( ) 2373 Nog kommt nach einem Jahr an der Akademie zu Feldstudien auf Deep Space 9. Er zieht mit Jake zusammen in ein Quartier. Es kommt zu ständigen Streit über die Ordnung im Quartier. Nog ist überordentlich und Jake macht die absolute Unordung. Der Streit eskaliert. Nog zieht zu seinem Vater und dieser ist bald auch genervt von seinem Ordnungssinn. Nog wird von Captain Sisko wieder zwangsmäßig in das Quartier mit Jake gelegt, sie versöhnen sich wieder und spielen zusammen Dom-Jot. ( ) Nog ist Dank seines feinen Gehörs ein unersetzliches Mitglied der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], als dessen Intercom, durch einen Angriff des Maquis ausfällt ( ). Auch ist es ihm durch sein Gehöhr möglich herauszufinden, wessen Stimme den Tod der Mitglieder der Shakaar-Widerstandszelle verkündet. ( ) thumb|Nog stellt sich den Klingonen Nog arbeitet in der Sicherheit. Er ärgert sich furchtbar über die Klingonen, da er von diesen nicht erst genommen wird. Captain Sisko gibt ihm den Rat sich durchzusetzen, nur so kann man bei den Klingonen Eindruck machen. Als er mit Jake im Quarks ist wartet er bis die Klingonen laut genug sind, um sie wegen Ruhestörung festzunehmen. Als es so weit ist, fällt er allerdings beim Aufspringen vom Stuhl und liegt auf dem Boden. Die Klingonen lachen und er schämt sich. Doch einige Zeit später lungern einige Klingonen, unter ihnen Martok auf dem Promenadendeck herum. Nog geht auf sie zu und weißt sich zurecht. Zuerst wird er von Martok und seinen Männern kritische angeschaut, aber nachdem er nicht nachgibt hören sie auf ihn und gehen weiter. Einige Zeit später vor dem Turbolift wundert sich Kira Nerys, dass Nog von Martok wie selbstverständlich gegrüsst wird. ( ) Nogs Einsatz ist nun bei Chief O'Brien. Dieser ist mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Nog darf mit nach Empok Nor fliegen um dort eine Plasmaleitung zu bergen. Er empfindet dies als großes Privileg. Auf dem Weg dorthin spielt er mit Garak Kotra, ein cardassianisches Spiel. Garak findet er spielt es nicht genug Angriffslust. Auf Empok Nor angekommen arbeitet Nog zusammen mit dem Chief. Weil er einen Flusskoppler vergessen hat muss er zurück zu Shuttle. Er entdeckt, dass es sich von den Andockklammern gelöst hat und kurz darauf explodiert. Zwei Cardassianer, sind auf der Station und sie stehen unter einer psychotrope Droge. Auch Garak ist davon betroffen. Nog wird von Garak gefangen genommen. Der Chief kann ihn befreien, in dem er Garak außer Gefecht setzt. ( ) thumb|left|Die Baseballkarte Nog und Jake Sisko entdecken bei einem Auktionskatalog eine Autogrammkarte eine alten Baseballspielers und Jake will sie unbedingt für seine deprimierten Vater kaufen. Er überredet Nog ihm sein Geld zu geben. Doch auf der Auktion selbst reicht das Geld von Nog nicht aus. Nog findet den Besitzer heraus und verhandelt mit ihm, dieser ist bereit ein Tauchgeschäft zu machen. Er will viele Ausrüsungsgegenstände dafür haben. Nog will wissen wofür er so viele Dinge braucht und ist skeptisch. Jake überredet ihn aber mitzumachen. Durch Feilschen und Handeln mit den Führungsoffizieren erlangen sie die Gegenstände. Nog zum Beispiel überarbietet die Oper von Worf und stielt den Bären Kukalaka vom Julian Bashir bei Leeta.Doch plötzlich ist ihr Tauschpartner weg und Odo will sie dran kriegen wegen Falschaussage. Nog macht sich deswegen Sorgen um seine Dienstakte, Jake beruhigt ihn. Als die beiden dann noch die Kai Winn Adami wegen Einbruch und Entführung bezichtigen, ist Captain Sisko sauer und verbannt sie auf ihr Quartier. Auf dem Weg dort hin werden sie auf ein Jem'Hadar Schiff gebeamt und Weyoun will wissen warum sie die ganzen Gespräche mit den Führungsoffizieren geführt haben. Zuerst will er Nogs Geschicht von zwei Jungen die einfach eine Freude machen wollen nicht glauben. Als Jake aber eine Lügengeschicht erzählt glaubt er ihnen doch die Wahrheit. Die beiden dürfen die Karte mitnehmen und übergeben die Captain Sisko der sich sehr darüber freut. ( ) 2374 Die Crew der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] übt den Umgang mit dem Jem’Hadar Schiff. Nog fällt es manchmal schwer die Anzeigen vor ihm richtig zu deuten. Er tut sich auch schwer damit, dass es auf der Brücke keine Stühle gibt. Seine Füsse sind für das lange Stehen nicht geschaffen und tun weh. Er macht sich auch Sorgen wegen der Mission. Er befürchtet dass der Austausch von Ketracel-White nicht klappt. ( ) thumb|left|Nog und Garak werden gefangen genommen Nach dem Absturz des Jem’Hadar Schiff auf einem Planteten ist Nog mit Garak unterwegs um den Planeten zu erforschen. Nog geht immer neben Garak oder leicht hinter ihm. Garak spricht ihn darauf an. Nog will ihm nach den Vorfällen auf Empok Nor nicht mehr den Rücken zuwenden. Garak ist nicht beleidigt, er meint es gibt doch noch Hoffnung für ihn. Die beiden werden von den Jem’’Hadar gefangen genommen. Nog wiederholt immer nur seine Sternenflottenbezeichnung und will keinen Informationen geben. Nog und Garak werden gegen Dr. Bashir ausgetauscht. ( ) Anfang des Jahres, nach Ausbruch des Dominion-Krieges, wird er von der Sternenflotte frühzeitig in den Rang eines Fähnrichs erhoben.Er bedankt sich bei O’Brien für alle Hilfe, die er ihm zukommen hat lassen. ( ) Bei der Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9 ist Nog als Kommunikationsoffizier auf der Brücke der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] dabei. Er ist oft ziemlich ängstlich und lässt sich leicht nervös machen. Außerdem kümmert er sich auch um das Wohlbefinden der Crew. Er hat echten saurianischen Brandy für die Mannschaft besorgt. ( ) thumb|Nog bringt Keevan „zum laufen“thumb|Keevan wird von Nog gesteuert Ishka, die Moogie von Quark und Rom wird vom Dominion entführt. Der große Nagus Sek verspricht Quark 50 Barren Latium, wenns sie sie zurückholen. Quark fängt sofort an einen Rettungscrew zusammen zu stellen. Er und Rom rekrutieren Nog. Dieser möchte zuerst nicht mitmachen, aber als sie ihn schmeicheln und ihm den Posten eines strategischen Offiziers anbieten macht er mit. Er versucht die Crew, die nur aus Ferengi, für den Kampf auszubilden. Nachdem diesem ihm aber den Respekt verweigert, will er aufgeben. Quark und Rom appeliereren an ihn und er bleibt. Weil der Versuch, sich Moogie im Kampf zurück zu holen nicht erfolgreich werden wird versuchen sie es nach Ferengimanier mit einem Tauschhandel. Den Vorta Keevan gegen Ischka. Als Ort des Austausches wird Empok Nor gewählt. Dort angekommen sichert Nog die Station und befiehlt alle zu Basislager - der Krankenstation. Doch wieder hören sie nicht richtig auf ihn, erst als Quark Latinum verspricht, setzen sie sich in Bewegung. Nog ist frustriert. Quark erinnert ihn daran, dass es Ferengi sind und es normal ist für alles zu zahlen. Nog erklärt dann das weitere Vorgehen. Nach einiger Zeit trifft das Dominion ein. Nog überprüft mit einem Messer,ob Moogie auch kein Wechselbald ist. Moogie ist sauer auf ihn und schlägt ihn mehrmals auf den Kopf. Quark, Rom und Nog handeln die Übergabenbedingungen aus, in 30 Minuten soll der Austausch stattfinden. In dieser Zeit allerdings wird der Vorta Keevan bei einem Streit um Latinum getötet, die Lage ist schlecht, als Nog den endgültigen Tod feststellt. Mit neuralen Stimulatoren allerdings schafft es Nog den Vorta zum Laufen zu bringen. Der Austausch kann also doch stattfinden. Gleichzeitig lassen sie die Geiseln frei. Nog steuert den Vorta mit Hilfe der Stimulatoren und einem Tricorder. Der Austausch gelingt. Doch die Dominionseite merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bei einem anschließenden Gefecht werden die zwei letzen Jem’Hadar getötet und der Vorta Yelgrun gefangengenommen. Die Ferengicrew kehrt nach Deep Space 9 zurück. ( ) [[Datei:USS_Defiant_und_USS_Rubicon_bei_Subraumkompressionsanomalie.jpg|thumb|Die Rubicon fliegt in die Anomalie]] Die USS Definat ist auf einer Forschungsmission. Sie sichert die [[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]] durch einen Traktorstrahl während diese in einen Anomalie fliegt. Doch plötzlich wird die USS Defiant von Dominion angegriffen und das Schiff wird gekapert und sie verlieren die USS Rubicon. Das Shuttle kann sich aber aus eigener Kraft retten, allerdings ist es beim Durchfliegen der Anomalie ein vielfaches verkleinert. Die Jem’Hadar haben das Kommando übernommen. Doch der Warpantrieb ist schwer beschädigt und die Crew der Brücke soll helfen ihn zu reparieren. In Wahrheit aber repariert nur Major Kira den Antrieb. Nog versucht die Sperre der Brückenkontrolle zu überwinden und die Kommandocodes frei zu setzen. Er macht aber keine Fortschritte, da ihn eine zweite Sicherheitseinrichtung immer wieder aussperrt. Plötzlich gelingt es doch, aber nicht, weil Nog es geschafft hatte, sondern weil die Crew der verkeinerten USS Rubicon die Schaltungen auf den Brücke umgestellt hat. ( ) [[Datei:Valiant_Crew.jpg|thumb|left|Die Crew der Valiant]] thumb|left|Die Rettung mit Fluchtkapseln Nog reist im Auftrag der Föderationsrates nach Ferenginar um eine diplomatische Nachricht an den Großen Nagus Sek zu überbringen. Jake, der mit dabei ist spekuliert, dass es um Kooperationsvereinbarung geht. Nog erinnert ihn daran, dass er nicht als Jornalist dabei ist. Jake windet sich etwas um die Antwort, denn er hat ein der Föderation ein exklusives Interview mit dem Großen Nagus versprochen. Plötzlich geraden sie in ein Jem’Hadar Geschwader und ein Schiff verfolgt sie. Nog versucht sie im Kampf zu besiegen, es gelingt nicht, kurz bevor das Shuttle zerstört wird werden sie von der [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]] gerettet. Das Schiff wird nur von Kadetten des Red Squat geführt und ist bereits 8 Monate hinter den feindlichen Linien. Der amtierende Captain Tim Watters erklärt ihm die Lage - alle Offiziere sind getötet worden und er habe nun das Kommando und will die Aufträge der Sternenflotte ausführen. Die Sternenflotte weiß aber nicht darüber bescheid, dass nur noch Kadetten hier sind. Der Captain erklärt ihn zum Chefingeneur des Schiffes mit dem Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders ernannt. Zuerst fühlt er sich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen lässt sich aber von Captain überzeugen. Als erstes repariert Nog den Warpantrieb nach dem Vorbild der Defiant. Captain Watters ist fest entschlossen den Auftrag der Sternenflotte, ein neue Dominonschiff zu erforschen, zu erfüllen. Als Nog Jake von seiner Beförderung erzählt, ist er nicht begeistert. Nach kurzer Zeit haben sie das Dominionschiff gefunden und es mit einer Sonde ausgekundschaftet. Anstatt nun nach Hause zurück zu kehren beschließt der Captain, er zu zerstören. Jake hält das für Wahnsinn. Nog ist anfänglich auch skeptisch, der Plan birgt viele Risiken. Doch er lässt sich von der Begeisterung der Kadetten mitreißen. Nochmals versucht Jake ihn zu überzeugen sich gegen den Plan zu stellen. Nog wirft ihm vor nichts von Ehre und Pflicht zu wissen, da er nicht bei der Sternenflotte sei.Jake erkennt Nog nicht wieder, er meint da könne er sich gleich mit einer Wand unterhalten. Daraufhin wird Jake von Captain Watters, der die Szene beobachtet hat im Arrest festgesetzt. Nog modifiziert den Torpedo. Doch die Mission verläuft nicht so wie geplant. Der Torpedo trifft zwar, erzielt aber nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Die Valiant wird durch das Dominionschiff schwer beschädigt. Nog und Jake fliehen mit einer Fluchtkapsel und werden von der USS Defiant gerettet. Auf der Krankenstation will Nog wissen, ob Jake darüber schreiben wird. Er antwortet mit Ja. Jake will wissen, was er denn schreiben soll. Nog antwortet, er solle schreiben, es war eine gute Crew, die einen Fehler gemacht hat, nämlich dass sie Captain Watters blind gefolgt sind. ( ). thumb|Sie belauschen das Gepräch Der Große Nagus Sek ist wieder auf der Station. Nog wird dem Nagus vorgestellt. Dieser versucht es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er bei der Sternenflotte ist. Er bekommt gleich einen Auftrag, nämlich die drei Subraumtransiver aufzubauen. Zusammen mit seinem Onkel Quark und Rom informiert er alle 432 Ferengikommisare über eine Konferenz, bei der es um den Stand von Weiblichen in der Ferengigesellschaft geht. Dies erweist sich aber als sehr schwierig, nur ein Kommisar sagt zu. Nog holt den Kommisar Nilva an der Luftschleuse ab und will ihn zu seinem Quartier bringen. Nilva will aber sofort mit Sek und seiner weiblichen Beraterin sprechen. Leider ist Ishka schwer erkrankt und Quark wird, nach einer plastischen Operation, eine Weibliche spielen. Nog kann nichts machen, er muss Nilva zu Sek und Quark bringen. Anschließend beobachtet er das Gespräch zwischen Nilva und Quark, alias Lumba. ( ) 2375 Captain Sisko nimmt die Herausforderung für ein Baseballspiel auf dem Holodeck an. Nog gehört mit zum Team. Zusammen mit Major Kira Nerys und Worf studiert er die Regeln. Sie tun sich schwer alles zu verstehen. Aber das erste Training läuft für Nog nicht schlecht. Beim Spiel wirft Nog einen Spieler aus dem Spiel, weil dieser die Homebase nicht berührt hat. Als sein Vater an der Reihe ist, feuert er ihn an. Insgeheim ist er aber skeptisch, weil er ursprünglich ausgeschlossen worden ist. Doch durch den Schlag seines Vaters macht Nog den ersten und einzigen Punkt des Teams. Zusammen mit den ganzen Team wird Rom gefeiert wie ein großer Held. ( ) thumb|left|Nog begegnet „Admiral“ Patrick Eines Nachts ruft Nog Dr. Julian Basir in die Krankenstation, weil Admiral Patrick in sprechen möchte. Nog ist nervös und eingeschüchtert durch Admiral Patrick. Er ist irritiert, als Dr. Bashir ihn aufklärt, dass Patrick ein Mutant ist und keine Admiral. Bei dieser Gelegenheit veliebt sich Lauren in Nog, er kommt aber keinem weiterern Kontakt. ( ) Captain Sisko will, dass die USS Defiant in 3 Tagen repariert ist. Der Graviton-Stabilisator ist erst in 3 Wochen zu haben. Miles O’Brien weiß nicht was er tun soll. Nog verspricht sich darum zu kümmern. Er erklärt dem Chief, wie wichtig es ist persönlichen Kontakt mit den Quartiermeister zu pflegen um an die Spitze der Warteliste zu kommen. Er findet den Vornamen und den Familienstand heraus, dadurch hat er zwar den Stabiliator noch nicht, aber er weiß welches Schiff einen Ersatz an Board hat. Nun beginnt Nog mit seinen Tauschgeschäften und dazu hat er den Autorisationscode vom Chief erhalten. Dieser bittet ihn, wenigstens nichts zu tun, was sie vor das Kriegsgericht bringt. Als erster verleiht er den Schreibtisch von Captain Sisko an einen Sammler, der Holofotos sammelt, die ihn hinter dem Schreibtisch berühmter Leute zeigen. Dafür bekommt er einen Induktionsmodulator für die [[USS Musashi|USS Musashi]]. Die USS Musashi wiederum gibt dafür einen Phaser-Emitter ab, für den bekommen sie dann den Graviton-Stabilisator - sagt ein Gerücht. Der Chief ist entsetzt, dass sich Nog auf ein Gerücht verlässt. Nog sagt ihm, dass er Vertrauen haben muss in das Große materielle Kontinuum, denn sie ist die Kraft die das Universum zusammenhält. Der Chief weiß damit nicht anzufangen. Nog erklärt ihm, dass es viele Welten gibt, jeder hat etwas und jeder braucht etwas. Man muss sein Schiff in diesem Strom bewegen und alles was wir von Herzen wünschen werden wir haben. Durch die Tauschgeschäfte von Nog bekommt der Chief viel Ärger. Major Kira will sofort den Schreibtisch von Sisko zurück und der Blutwein von Martok fehlt und dann ist Nog auch noch mit einem Shuttle weg. Captain Sisko ist wieder da. Der Chief wird ins Büro gerufen, er denkt natürlich es geht um den fehlenden Schreibtisch. Aber dieser ist zusammen mit Nog wieder da, der ihn gerade poliert hat. Auch der Stabilisator ist da und der Chief ist sehr überrascht. Auch die Sache mit dem Blutwein hat sich erledigt, denn Nog hat einen noch besseren mitgebracht. ( ) thumb|right|Nog ist wieder auf DS9 nach dem Verlust des Beines thumb|Nog hilft Vic bei den Abrechnungen Nog fliegt die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] zum Planeten AR-558. Er gehört auch zum Außenteam, das die Versorgungsgüter bringt. Bei einem Angriff des Dominion bleibt das Team zurück. Nog bewundert die Soldaten, die hier seit mehreren Monaten ihren Dienst tun; für ihn sind sie Helden. Weil die Sensoren gestört sind, wird Nog wegen seiner guten Ohren mit auf einen Erkundungsgang geschickt. Dabei verliert er in einem Hinterhalt ein Bein. Er gibt sich tapfer, als Captain Sisko mit ihm spricht, und lässt sich bestätigen, dass es die Sache wert gewesen sei. ( ) Nach dem Unfall und dem Ersatz des Beines durch ein Implantat kommt Nog auf Deep Space 9 zurück. Er läuft an einem Stock, den er eigentlich nicht bräuchte, ohne ihn hat er immer zu Schmerzen. Er sondert sich ab. Schläft mehr als 18 Stunden am Tag, versäumt die Physiotherapie und will Ezri Dax, den Counselor der Station nicht sehen. Er geht oft zu Vic Fontaine in die Holosuite, will aber nur das eine Lied hören - I`ll be seeing you - hören. Nachdem die Holosuite der einzige Ort ist, wo er sich wohlfühlt, beschließt er bei Vic einzuziehn. Er kommt aber auch dort nicht zu Ruhe. Einmal schlägt er Jake, weil dieser ihn einen Held nennt. Vic greift zu einer List um ihm zu helfen. Er bindet ihn in seinen finanziellen Geschäfte ein. Nog wird aktiv, er will das Holoprogramm von Vic vergrößern und hat viel Pläne für Vics Laden. Immer noch geht Nog mit seinem Stock. Vic gibt ihm einen der besser ins Ambiente passt, der aber etwas instabil ist, Nog hat ihn bald nur noch als Zierde dabei. Eines Tages spricht Vic mit Nog über das Leben und welch großes Geschenk es ist, er fordert ihn auf nun das Holodeck zu verlassen und in seinen Realität zurück zu kehren. Nog weigert sich und Vic beendet einfach selbst das Programm. Nog versucht es zu reaktivieren, aber er kann keinen Zugriff erlangen. Die Figur Vic erscheint. Nog gibt zu Angst zu haben. Er kann nicht in die Realität zurückkehren, weil er Angst hat dem Tod in Auge zu blicken, es sei ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass auch ihm etwas zustoßen könnte. Vic macht ihm klar, dass er seinen Karten ausspielen muss, die ihm das Leben gegeben hat. Nog verlässt die Suite. Er trifft in der Bar auf Rom, Quark und Leeta und nimmt sie in den Arm. Einige Zeit später meldet er sich wieder, in Uniform, bei Vic er bedankt sich für die Hilfe und als Geschenk wird das Programm nun 26 Stunden am Tag laufen. ( ). Die Hololounge von Vic Fontaine wird von Frank Chalmers übernommen. Die Führungoffiziere versuchen ihm zu helfen seine Bar zurück zu bekommen. Auch Nog will helfen, da Vic ihm so viel geholfen hat. Seine Aufgabe wird das Knaken des Tresors sein. Da aber der Tresor einen automatische Widersperrvorrichtung hat dauert es länger als geplant, im letzten Moment können er und Odo das Geld entwenden und dadurch bekam Vic die Lounge zurück. ( ) Bei der Blitzhochzeit von Captain Sisko und Kasidy Yates darf Nog, zeremonielle Pfeife blasen. Zum Üben hatte er nur wenige Minuten Zeit, er schafft es aber ganz gut. ( ) Als Quark angeblich zum neuen Großen Nagus ernannt wird, feiert Nog mit ihm im Quarks und beglückwünscht ihn. Sie machen sich gedanken darüber, was jetzt so alles kommt. Als der Nagus jedoch eintriff und das Missverständnis klar stellt, dass nicht Quark, sondern Rom der neue Große Nagus ist, gratuliert ihm Nog mit den Worten - Gut gemacht, Dad! ( ) Bei der letzten Schlacht des Krieges navigiert Nog die Defiant.Er fliegt mehrere gute Manöver und bringt das Schiff immer wieder in einen gute Stellung. Er bemerkt zu Captain Sisko, dass sich auch die neue Defiant gut schlägt im Einsatz. Captain Sisko stimmt ihm zu. Nach dem Ende des Krieges bleibt Nog auf Deep Space 9 er wird, auf Vorschlag von Captain Sisko, zum Lieutanant ernannt. Gleichzeitig ist dies die letzte offizielle Handlung des Captains. ( ). Persönliches Familie Vater Rom Rom hat keine guten Ohren für das Geschäft, aber geschickte Hände. Diese technische Begabung hat er an seinen Sohn weitergegeben. ( ) Sein Vater Rom ist sehr stolz auf Nog als er zum Test für die Sternenflottenakademie zugelassen wird. Er hat ihm für 5 Streifen Latinum einen Kadettenuniform machen lassen. Nog besteht den Test aber erst beim zweiten Mal, denn Rom findet heraus, dass Quark die Holosuite beim ersten Test manipuliert hat. ( ) Mutter Prinadora Prinadora verlässt Rom als Nog noch sehr klein ist. Sie nimmt das Geld von Nogs Vater und überlässt ihm nur den Sohn. ( ) Stiefmutter Leeta Als sein Vater Rom Leeta heiratet, nennt er sie Moogie, das ferengische Kosewort für Mutter. Er hat auch schon ihre Koffer gepackt und bringt sie zum Shuttle, damit sie nach Bajor evakuiert werden kann. ( ) Leeta macht sich nach dem Verlust des Beines aufrichtig Sorgen um Nog. Sie hat ihm Briefe ins Krankenhaus geschrieben, die er aber nicht beantwortet hat. Sie ist sich auch unsicher ob sie dabei sein soll als er auf Deep Space 9 ankommt, da sie doch nicht richtig zur Familie gehört. Als sich Nog in der Holosuite versteckt besucht sie ihn und freut sich als es ihm besser geht. Als Nog beschließt die Holosuite zu verlassen schließt sie ihn zusammen mit Rom in die Arme. ( ) Großmutter Ishka Nog und Ishka begegnen sich zwei mal. Bei der Befreiung Ishkas aus den Händen des Dominion schlägt sie ihn mehrmals auf den Kopf, weil er mit einem Messer überprüft hat, ob sie auch kein Wechselbalg ist. Als Ishka mit Sek auf die Station kommt um für die Recht der Frauen einzutreten begegnen sie sich ein zweites Mal. ( ) Onkel Quark Nog gibt an, dass er die Hartnäckigkeit seines Onkels Quark hat. ( ) Quark ist nicht begeistert, als Nog zur Sternenflotte will. Er stellt ihm Jake als Vorbild hin, denn er hält sich ferne von der Sternenflotte. Um seine Aufnahme zu verhindern manipuliert er die Holosuiten so, dass Nog durch den Test fällt. ( ) Quark will Nog immer wieder von der Sternenflotte abbringen. Auf AR-558 macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Menschen sehr gefährlich sind, wenn man ihnen ihren Komfort entzieht. Er setzt sich für ihn ein, als er für einen gefährliche Mission gewählt wurde. Quark kann nicht verstehen, warum sein Neffe sich so mit der Sternenflotte identifiziert. Trotzdem kümmert es sich aufmerksam um ihn, nachdem er verletzt worden ist. ( ) Als Quark meint, dass er der neue Große Nagus werden würde, meint er zu Nog in seinem neuen Palast wäre auch Platz für seinen tapfern Neffen. ( ) Freunde Jake Jake spricht ihn auf dem Promenadendeck an, Nog will zuerst nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, doch bald freunden sie sich an. Gemeinsam spielen sie viele Streiche ( ). Jake bringt ihm das Lesen bei nachdem er nicht mehr zu Schule gehen darf. ( ) Die Freundschaft von Jake und Nog wird oft auf eine harte Probe gestellt, vor allem seit der Zeit da Nog bei der Sternenflotte ist. Als sie in ihre gemeinsames Quartier ziehen, besteht Nog auf Ordnung, Jake ist aber der absolute Chaot. Auch auf der USS Valiant kommt es zu starken Differenzen zwischen Jake und Nog. Jake ist der Meinung, dass sie Nog gegen Captain Watters auflehnen soll. Nog wirft ihm vor nichts von Pflicht und Ehre zu wissen. Nach der Rettung versöhnen sie sich aber auf der Krankenstation wieder. ( ) Die beiden arbeiten aber auch später noch gut zusammen. Als sie die Baseballkarte für Captain Sisko erwerben wollen arbeiten sie Hand in Hand um sie zu erhalten. ( ) ). }} Liebesbeziehungen Als die junge Tetrachin der Paqu Varis Sul auf Deep Space 9 ist, verliebt sich Nog in sie. Mehr als ein Kuss bleibt ihm von ihr aber nicht. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Nog 2369.jpg|2369 Datei:Nog 2370.jpg|2370 Datei:Nog 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Nog 2372.jpg|2372 Datei:Nog 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Nog 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Nog 2375.jpg|2375 Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) Anhänge Auftritte * DS9: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Hintergrundinformationen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Nog wurde von Aron Eisenberg gespielt und ab Staffel 2 von Fabian Schwab synchronisiert. Wissenswertes In wird Nog von Tim Watters zum Lieutenant Commander befördert, trägt aber die Abzeichen die scheinbar für einen Lieutenant Junior Grade stehen. Später ist er bis zur letzten Folge nur noch als Fähnrich zu sehen. (siehe Feldbeförderung) Ab wird im Vorspann beim Namen Aron Eisenberg as Nog hinzugefügt. In erwähnt Nog, dass er und Jake bald wieder in der Schule Keiko O’Brien ärgern werden. In wurde ihm der Schulbesuch aber verboten, ab wann er wieder zur Schule geht ist unklar. Apokryphes Laut den Romanen zu Serie lautet Nogs weiterer Lebenslauf wie folgt: Lieutenant Nog wird der Chefingenieur von Deep Space 9. Für kurze Zeit ist Nog Sicherheitschef der Station. Doch zum Ärger seines Onkels behält er diesen Job nicht auf Dauer. Er ist der beste Freund von Thirishar ch'Thane und verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm. Die Anwesenheit des Jem'Hadar Taran'atar ist für Nog sehr lange Zeit unangenehm, da er die Ereignisse von der Schlacht auf AR-558, bei der er sein Bein verloren hat, nicht vergessen kann. Externe Links * * Nog - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Nog en:Nog es:Nog fr:Nog nl:Nog ru:Ног Kategorie:Ferengi (Individuum) Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal